


The Narrative of John Smith

by Edgy_Moony



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angry Spencer Reid, Angst, Grief/Mourning, Post-Episode: s08e12 Zugzwang, Prank War, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgy_Moony/pseuds/Edgy_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes the prank war a bit too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Narrative of John Smith

“Give them back.” 

Derek smirked from where he was sitting at his desk. “Give what back,Reid?”

“My books. Give them back.” Spencer demanded, his voice cracking at the end,his eyes glowing. When his coworker didn't do anything but sit and stare at him, trying to figure out why he was this upset, Spencer shifted a bit on his feet and raised his chin.

“Where are they, Morgan?” He was on the verge of yelling now and he’d attracted Alex’s attention. 

Derek didn't understand why Spencer was this frantic over a disordered book shelf, he'd only taken a couple of- oh. It hit the older agent then. The look in his eyes, the crack in his voice, the miserable slump of his shoulders, this was Maeve related. Derek had accidentally picked at a scab much too fresh. 

“Pretty boy, I didn't mean to-” Derek was cut off at Spencer's shaking voice. “My books. Please.” He added properly after a moment. Derek looked at him for a second and then nodded silently,opening his bottom drawer. 

He pulled out the three books that he'd taken and handed them to the genius, who held one of them more gently than the others. After he'd sat the other two on his desk, he without looking at his teammates strode out of the room,holding The Narrative of John Smith protectively to his chest,right over his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are virtual love from you to me<3


End file.
